Live Another Day Part 1
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: Keptra is up to something, will the gargoyles find a cure for Hayden? what's with Demona?


Live Another Day Part I

I'M SO SORRY, I WAS GROUNED FROM MY COM. FOR 2 MONTHS!

" This should do," Keptra sneered has she set the test tube back down " one of them has to take this, then I will catch them at there weakest moment, and destroy them all"! She shimmered into the castle's kitchen. "This little potion should hopefully kill on of them, or even a human!" then she disappeared

" I so called that"! Brooklyn yelled.

" You so didn't"! Lexington protested. Broadway stared at the two has they continued in there battle of who called the same team for baseball.

" You need a memory check"! Brooklyn said.

" No! Its' you who needs a memory check"!

"GUYS!" Angela screamed "your worried about baseball at a time like this? What about Hayden, we have to think about that!"

" Sorry Angela, it's just, well, we don't like to think about it" Brooklyn replied weakly.

"And, we have nothing on what to do" Lexington put in with his head down in defeat.

"So, were just going to give up? We can't! We have to find a way to save Hayden! I won't let her just die like that!" Angela screamed has she dropped to the floor with her hands over her face crying.

" We'll find a way, it just may take some time." Broadway said trying to sound comforting has he kneeled by Angela.

"Hayden doesn't have time." she said through tears. Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington looked at each other, they all knew she didn't have time, but they also knew they had no clue on what to do.

" Curse this stupid world, curse everyone and everything on this planet, they think they can just take over what is not theirs, well I'll show them, I'll show them the reality, the one were my people and me rule, I shall be the one to bring that back, this world will be mine!"

FLASHBACK

Crashes could be heard everywhere people were screaming and running, blasts of energy like lightning could be seen, only a couple of houses stood standing. The rest was all in ruins, some with smoke still rising has the houses burned. Millions of people were scattered all over, dead. People who were running were tripping over all the bodies. Keptra gasped at the site of this all.

"Curse those gods! They will not win! This is our world!" she cried. A warm, soft hand rested on Keptra's shoulder.

" Keptra there is nothing we can do." said a soothing voice has soft has silk.

" But, why does it have to end like this Ariendal?" she questioned has she looked at the dark surroundings.

" I don't know, the gods are mysterious people".

" One day, I will have my revenge! Did you hear that!" she cried into the sky. A beam of light shot down on the two of them.

" Keptra, you shall be imprisoned until someone finds you." said a voice. The voice sounded like thunder, it could probably break down the strongest house if necessary.

"NO!" Ariendal screamed has Keptra disappeared in front of him.

" You shall die with the rest of your kind Ariendal."

"NO! I won't be overthrown by you!"

" To late."

END FLASHBACK

Even though she had disappeared, she still had seen that scene, just not the way Ariendal has died. Everyday she was imprisoned she had wondered, but she knew she would never find out. " Stupid gods! Stupid humans!" she screeched. She fell into a crumpled mess on the floor, pounding her fists on the floor " Ariendal, my only friend" she whispered. Soon the fit was over and she slowly stood up. " I'll kill all those gargoyles and humans!" she screamed. " I'll do it for you Ariendal!"

CASTLE WYVERN, NIGHTTIME

Xanatos, Fox and Owen sat in the library going through every magic book hoping she would find a cure for Hayden.

" Find anything Owen?" Xanatos questioned.

" No sir."

" How about you dear?" She sighed

" Nothing, I think this is the end for Hayden." Then Goliath, Hudson, and the trio came in

"Find anything?" Goliath asked hopefully, but knowing it was unlikely.

" No, I really don't think anything like this has happened, if it has there's no way to reverse it." Owen replied.

" There has to be a way." Angela said meekly has she entered the room.

" I'm sorry Angela, we can't find anything." Fox said sadly.

" Then, I'll talk to my mother, maybe she has something that could help."

"No, I won't allow you to." Goliath replied firmly.

" Father, I know you and mother don't get along, but this is Hayden's life that's in jeopardy, we have to do something." Angela pleaded.

" It's out of the question."

"This fight is between you two, not me, this the last resort, the only thing we have left, besides I'll go, you won't even have any contact with her, please father, this is Hayden's life, are you going to let your grudge for mother get in the way of someone's life that could possibly be saved?"

Goliath sighed " Fine, but I want you back before sunrise, understand?" he said firmly. Angela nodded her head then smiled

" I understand." and with that she ran off. " I'll help you Hayden, I promise" she said in her head. She jumped off the ledge and flew towards her mother's house with a determined mind.

DEMONA'S HOUSE

Angela took a deep breath has she stood outside her mothers doors.

" I hope I can get through to her." she thought out loud. She slowly reached to knock on the door. She lightly knocked and waited. She tried again a little harder. She peered inside, it was dark and she could barley see.

" I guess she's not home." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

" I'm home now." Angela whirled around; surely there stood her mother.

" I have a favor to ask," Angela started.

" What kind of favor?" Demona eyed her suspiciously.

" Well, Hayden, has been, well, ok, Hayden's body has been token over by someone named Keptra, and I was wondering If you had some sort of spell or something that could help her." she ended quickly.

Demona thought for a moment " I would have to look around, I'll get back to you." Angela breathed a sigh of relief

" Oh thank you mother, I knew you would help." She cried happily she hugged her mother. Demona was a little surprised at the hug, but quickly returned it.

" Why it this human so important to you?"

"Because she is my friend, and she's been through a lot."

" Like what?"

Angela thought of were to begin. " Well, when she was eight her family and friends all died, she was on her own for two years, then her parents get brought back to life,"

" Ok, ok, ok, I get the point" Demona broke in.

" But most of all, she has been through a lot like you mother," she said sadly. "And her parents are the ones who did this to her" she said quietly. Demona just started with surprise, but finally after what seemed like forever found her voice

" It's getting late," she said quietly " you had better go." Angela seemed a little hurt at this but said;

" Ok." she took one last glance before she took off. Demona started after her, still in shock.

CASTLE WYVEN

Angela landed on the parapets, and headed straight for Broadway's arms.

" What's wrong?" Broadway asked softly looking down at her.

" I was talking to her, when I told her about what Hayden's parents did to her and then she just said I had better go."

" Why did she do that?"

" That's just it, I don't know. I think she's hiding something."

" I'm sure we'll find out. Why don't we go and see what everyone else says?"

" I don't know," Angela started " There gonna ask you anyway."

" I guess your right. Let's go." The two walked into the castle.

After Angela has told everyone to story, they all just sat with questioned faces.

" I don't know why she would do something like that." Lexington said thoughtfully.

" I do, it's how she is. She has no feeling for anyone else." Brooklyn said, annoyed for the subject.

" You know that's not fair." Lexington said. Brooklyn looked over to Angela's hurt face at the comment he had just said.

" Angela," he began.

" No, it's ok. I know how you feel about my mother. But I wish you would at least try to get along with her."

"Angela" Brooklyn started, but she had already run out of the room.

"Angela wait!" Broadway shouted, he started to go after her when Hudson said,

" Lad, I think she needs to be by herself." Broadway sighed, but he knew Hudson was right, why did he always have to be? Broadway wondered.

" Good going." Lexington said. Brooklyn sighed,

" I don't mean to upset her." Lexington was about to say something when Goliath said;

"I think I should go talk to her." He made his way to go and talk to her.

Keptra sat on a ledge looking over the city. " Filthy humans, I despise them so much!" she screamed. " One day, I'll rule this earth. They will all pay!" she pounded her fist on the concrete ledge and stood up. " I wonder were my little gargoyle friends are. Their probably mopping over the loss of their own." She started laughing, then disappeared with her laughter still lingering in the air.

Angela sat outside crying.

" Angela," Goliath said, and then sat next to her. Before either one could answer Brooklyn came running out

" You guys something's happened!"

" What?" Goliath asked.

" I'm not totally sure but after Broadway took a sip of lemonade, the just hit the floor." Goliath and Angela looked at each other and all three ran to the kitchen.

Angela ran to Broadway's side.

" What was in that lemonade?" she asked through more tears.

" Ach we don't know lass." Hudson said. Angela picked up the pitcher and sniffed it

"This isn't lemonade, someone put this here on purpose."

" Who?" Lexington asked. " Keptra" Angela said quietly. Just then the Xanatoses along with Owen ran in.

" What happened?" Fox asked scanning the kitchen.

" It was a potion, probably set here by Keptra." Goliath said.

" Do you know what kind of potion it is Owen?" Xanatos asked.

" It's not a potion. It's poison." Everyone gasped. They all knew this couldn't be good.

Demona sat at her desk thinking of the previous conversation with her daughter. She sighed and said, " Why did I have to do that? I even push my own daughter away!" She slammed her talon on the desk has tears ran down her cheek.

Keptra laughed has she watched the scene in the kitchen through her glass ball. She got up and laughed has she spun around. " One down, only a few more to go before I can really do what I want!"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY FIND A CURE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HAYDEN? FIND OUT SOON!


End file.
